Dreaming Reality - a Hummelberry FanFic (Glee)
by GleekOnline
Summary: If you love glee and love Hummelberry you should read this first chapter!


Dreaming Reality Chapter 1

Dreaming Reality

_Lima, Ohio, 3 years ago_

At the sub-basement of the high school popularity table you can find the extraordinary kids, the un-discovered talent with a passion of music like a romantic theatre production.

Sluggishly wandering down the William McKinley High School corridors on the way to Spanish class Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel discuss their future and Glee club.

"It may just be the jealous hate of no direction, but when people send me mean messages or throw the bitter cold slushy's in my face not only do I feel a sudden rush of brain freeze, but I get reminded of the troubles and the people I will face to become a Broadway sensation" Rachel expressed to Kurt.

"Hey! I have direction" Kurt giggled

"You mean… they were you?" Rachel cried

"NO! Silly, despite your irritating need to become a super star and regardless of the fact you would kill just about anyone, including me to do so; I still have a soft spot for you! Said Kurt

Rachel came to an abrupt halt to turn at Kurt "Thank you?" she questioned unknowingly if that was a complement.

Kurt laughed, leaving Rachel in a paranoid state. She giggled a nervous laugh too.

Turning into Mr Shue's Spanish class Rachel asked Kurt: "Kurt in all seriousness, you're just about the only other person I know who truly appreciates the art of Broadway, and I know about your affection for Wicked.

Puckerman, a high school Jock, at the peak of the social ladder and who already bullies Kurt, overheard Rachel's question. He turned around to look at Kurt and just gave a cocky smirk.

Kurt had on no occasion been asked from anyone, anything about Broadway previously. The one thing apart from fashion he could talk about all day every day. He was shocked that Rachel new this inner secret and would have loved to have had a substantial in depth conversation about Broadway. But only after a couple sessions in _Glee_ club he hadn't truthfully admitted to who he actually was.

Crying inside Kurt gently frowned at Rachel and in denial spoke "Huh?"

Rachel couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to talk about it and just replied "oh, I just thou…"

Kurt ended Rachel's sentence before she finished as he was too embarrassed.

He sits down next to Mercedes. (Mercedes and Kurt have known each other from kindergarten; they have always had such a close bond and could trust each other with the darkest secrets).

"Class, sit down and be quiet please" said Mr Shue.

"Class!" Settle down" he yelled.

Mr Shue gets the class settled and starts the lesson.

"Hey what's up Kurt, you look like you've seen a ghost" a concerned Mercedes whispered.

"A ghost, ha! No I … I … I'm just not feeling well. I'm cold! Are you cold? Boy its cold! Kurt tried to compose himself. He didn't succeed, he's face was pale as a snow.

"Mr Shue!" Kurt shouted.

"Yes Kurt?" replied Mr Shue, with a hint of frustration as he just got the class to be quiet

"May I please be excused; I'm not feeling too well" Kurt explained.

"Yes quickly, here let me write you a note… go and see the nurse" Mr Shue slowly wrote a letter for Kurt.

Kurt couldn't wait any longer and flew out the door, running down the corridors.

"Mercedes is Kurt alright?" asked Mr Shue, he knew about the close bond that they shared from Glee club.

"I don't know? I just said to him you look like you've seen a ghost and he acted really strangely"

Rachel felt reasonable for Kurt's unexpected disappearance so she ran out after him before Mr Shue could call her back.

From nowhere McKinley high's badass shouted "It's because he's a sissy".

"Puckerman!" Mr Shue roared to set his authority to his unruly student

"But sir, I overheard Rachel asking him what's with his love for men dancing and singing" Puck's was amusing his 'Possy' made up from stunning cheer leaders and handsome football jocks so continued to lie about Kurt.

"Puckerman I'm not going to ask you again, be quiet!" Mr Shue was losing his patience.

Particularly worried for her best friend Mercedes asked "Mr Shue may I go after him?"

Mr Shue declined and said "I can't have anyone else leave this class, go see him at break"

Mercedes isn't one to break the rules in fact she really respects Mr Shue as he's her favourite teacher, so she settled down but still worrying about Kurt.

Frantically running around the corridors searching for Kurt, Rachel passed the Library. The one place which was forbidden for the jocks and cheerleads, as entering the library was the up most uncool thing to do. She knew Kurt would be safe in there so quietly she checked each isle.

The Library was well attended to and kept in order by the fussy Christian librarian – who has been rumoured to of read every book in that ancient room. Rachel passed the A, B, C sections and found Kurt with his back against the wall in-between the Drama and Dramatic Arts 'D' section.

She saw Kurt looking depressed with his head in his hands.

"Kurt I want you to know I'm never going to judge you, but can I ask you something" Rachel said caringly

Kurt fixed his eyes on the ground and nodded

"Is this because? …Are you? …Do you like?" Rachel couldn't find the right way of asking him

She took in all the air her lungs could take and asked "are you questioning your sexuality?

Kurt froze and closed his eyes as tears were flooding out; Rachel leant down and gave him a loving hug.

"It's ok; it's going to be ok!" Rachel was trying her hardest not to cry too

Kurt gained enough courage and composed himself to say "Yes, I'm sorry, I'm so… so sorry" Kurt hadn't cried like this since he's mother passed away.

"Shhhhh" Rachel paused then held her breath so she could say "you're ok" she didn't want Kurt to know she was crying too because it reminded her of her dads and what they went through.

"I can't tell anyone, I go through enough bad things already" Kurt cried

"But, you don't have to. You and I both know that the cheerleaders Santana and Brittany are in love. They have chosen to keep that between themselves.

"So you have Gaydar too?" Kurt slowly but surely regained his sense of humour

"Here take these" Rachel handed Kurt some tissues to wipe away he's tears.

Rachel realised she was comforting Kurt and choose two books down from the shelves alongside her, she knew this isle well; as she has spent many break times reading alone. The books she chose were titled "Dramatic arts; Life on Broadway and the other "Dreams; an impossible reality.

Passing the two books to Kurt she said "You know I'd never let anything get in the way of my dreams, there are many Homophobic people out there, I would know I have two gay dad's and it kills me to see them being laughed at when we go shopping – but they take it on their shoulders not just so they don't want me to see them cry but because they love each other and have lived most of their dreams".

Rachel started to become teary as she's never spoken to anyone about her personal feelings. To everyone in McKinley she's just looked upon as an annoying, only child, Jewish girl and as a result has no friends.

Rachel was happy to admit this to anyone but, the criticism or hate she would get was too unbearable.

Kurt had never seen this caring and vulnerable side to Rachel before and felt like he owed her something.

Wiping away his tears he said "I'll never forget this and how you have been there for me"

"Don't mention it, I care a lot for you Kurt" Rachel replied.

"I want you to know I'm, here for you whenever you need someone to talk to" Kurt said lovingly

They shared one last hug.

"I have one last question" Kurt smirked

"Yes?" Rachel answered

"How did you know I love _Wicked?" _Kurt asked

"You think a Broadway lover like me don't even know the classic incredible song 'For_ Good'_? You hum it all the time!"

"Nothing pass's you does it?" Kurt joked

"Broadway related, then no!" Rachel laughed

By William Taylor, 16

Chapter 1 is dedicated to & the Young Storytellers Foundation

3


End file.
